


Enlightenment

by someslantoflight



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someslantoflight/pseuds/someslantoflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon her arrival, Korra attends a celebration in honor of her return but someone else has other plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enlightenment

Korra pulled at her dress nervously. This wasn't how she intended to make an appearance back into the city. But President Raiko insisted that they attend a welcome home ceremony and announce her arrival then. Korra was completely opposed; she just wanted to see her friends again but Raiko stood firm. He called the ceremony his “reparation” for the past struggles between the two. 

“I can see you're as anxious as I am,” Tenzin said in his usual fatherly tone. Korra hated to admit it sometimes, but Tenzin was a great mentor and she missed him a great deal since her departure. He was the complete opposite of her own father; he was calm and insightful but rigid. And as much as they argued, Korra developed a great bond with her mentor.

“This wasn't exactly how I pictured it,” Korra sighed. “I just wanted to see everyone and have time to catch up. Now it's like I'm some huge secret only Raiko and you guys have.”

Tenzin put his hand on Korra's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze, “Many people are going to be jubilant over your return. Just think of it as his gift to you, a small show of appreciation. You were missed by a lot of people, Korra, even Raiko himself. I would just take tonight to enjoy it. You never know what may come of it.”

Korra nodded and quietly spoke her thanks even though she didn't completely agree with him. Tenzin always made good points, but Korra missed her friends terribly, espeically Asami. She didn't even know if Asami read her letter, or if her friends sent any more since she left her home, but she desperately hoped that her friends would be as excited about her return as Tenzin and his family.

Korra gathered her courage and walked to join Tenzin on his bison. The entire trip there, Korra couldn't help but wonder if her friends would even recognize her. They had three years to move on, and from their letters, they seemed to be doing great and accomplishing so much. But there was six months of disconnect even if the two years of communication was mainly one-sided. They could be settled down now, moved away, even married...

“It may be best to put your thoughts away for a while,” Tenzin jarred her out of her daze, “I haven't spoken to Bolin as much since he's been traveling, but Mako has asked about you on several occasions.” 

Korra looked up at Tenzin, suddenly curious. “What about Asami?” Korra couldn't hide the hope laced behind her words.

“Asami misses you dearly. She asks about you every time she sees me. From my understanding, she wrote you quite often,” Tenzin arched an eyebrow in Korra's direction, “She seems to keep herself rather busy these past three years. I imagine she feels a little lost without the group. You three became a large part of her life and took her in when she had no one else.”

“Are they going to be here tonight,” Korra couldn't imagine seeing her friends again. Three years was a long time to be separated from the people she loved the most, even if they did annoy the hell out of her most of the time.

“I didn't prepare the guest list and I'm positive it will only consist of the city's best,” Tenzin was bringing Oogie down to land slowly, “but I'm sure you will find out quickly.” Tenzin turned away from Korra abruptly but she could have sworn she saw a slight twinkle in his eyes. 

Two guards led Tenzin and Korra, who walked arm in arm, to the entrance while a third whisked away to inform the president of their arrival. “Are you ready for your official welcome?” Korra could hear the smile in Tenzin's voice. He normally didn't care for these events much, but he seemed at ease and more lively than usual. 

“I think so,” Korra mumbled. She hated formal events. People had to walk and talk a certain way. And the clothes required to attend were stuffy and uncomfortable. Korra was about to protest this once again right before she heard a voice boom.

“And now announcing tonight's honored guest, Avatar Korra, escorted by Master Tenzin.”

Tenzin gentled pulled Korra forward into the ballroom and they were met by enthusiastic calls and applause. Korra tried her best to scan the crowd as Tenzin pulled her through but everything blended into a blur.

“We are all very happy to welcome our esteemed Avatar back from her period of healing and enlightenment. We have missed you Avatar Korra and wish you the best of luck on your endeavors throughout Republic City and all four nations.” Everyone applauded as Raiko finished his short welcome. 

Korra had to admit this was all a little overwhelming. The musicians swung into a loud, upbeat symphony and bodies swarmed around her, all looking to welcome the Avatar back. Korra inched her way through the waves of party goers and tried to get to the edge of the room and out the center of attention. 

Halfway through the second song, while avoided yet another hug, Korra caught a glimpse of green. She stopped and found herself in another unfamiliar embrace, still searching for a trace of emerald again. Korra eased her way out of the crowd and gently pushed several people out of her way. If she was here, Korra had to find her.

The second song faded away, and a slow melody took its place. Korra grunted in frustration, unable to spot her anywhere. Maybe she had made it all up...

Just as Korra moved forward to find Tenzin, a pair of hands circled around her waist and stopped her. Korra froze. She felt lips brush by her ear and the arms pulled her flush against their body, “It's been too long, Avatar.” Korra shivered as those same lips trailed down the side of her neck. She couldn't even think of the crowds of people around them. All she could think about was how her neck would be stained red with lipstick.

“Leave with me, Avatar” Korra could feel her breath on her skin and she knew she would do anything that voice told her to, “You have a lot to learn about enlightenment.”


End file.
